1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to printing. Specifically, the present invention relates to power savings.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern computing environments computers are networked to share resources. For example, several computers may be networked to share the same server. The server may house resources used by each computer, such as a database or specific programs.
Sharing these resources provides for efficiencies in the network. For example, if a database is stored on one server there is no need to replicate the database information on each machine that uses the information. As a result, the amount of hardware required in the network is greatly reduced. With less hardware, tangential savings are also achieved such as power savings, since an end-user has to run fewer machines. Running fewer machines ultimately results in financial savings.
In addition to computing devices, peripheral devices in the network are also shared. For example, conventional printers are often networked and shared by several end-users. As with computing devices, using a network printer results in end-user efficiencies, since several end-user stations share the same printer. Ultimately, this results in a savings in hardware, power and space resources required to run and house the printer. Across a large organization, this savings can be substantial.
Although sharing network printers provide efficiencies, in many ways conventional network printers still function in an inefficient manner. For example, conventional network printers operate in a power save mode when they are not in operation. In power save mode the printer runs on less power, when the printer is not printing or processing a job. When a network printer receives a print job, the printer comes out of power save mode and begins to print the job. When several jobs arrive at a network printer the jobs are printed as they are received by the printer.
If the printer is in power save mode, the printer will begin to print the first job. The printer will then place each additional job that arrives in a print queue and sequentially print the jobs from the queue. In other words a first in—first out (FIFO) algorithm is used. There is no prioritization of the jobs. With the random arrival of jobs, a conventional network printer is often cycling between operating mode and power save mode. Cycling back and forth, stops the printer from maximizing the full benefit of the power save mode. In addition, without any prioritization of jobs, end-users have limited control over how or when their jobs are printed.
There is a need in the art for a more efficient system or method for sharing a printing resource. For example, there is a need for a shared printer resource that will maximize the use of the power save mode feature. There is a need for a shared printer resource that enables the prioritization of jobs. Lastly, there is a need in the art, for shared printer resource that gives an end-user more control over how and when a print job is processed.